Not in public!
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Sasori is a  Exhibitionist and poor Deidara has to put up with his kink. So let's follow them through a whole day of public sex. Multi-Lemon, alittle random. SasoDei. Remeber to Review, please.


_**Inspiration-**__E__xhibitionism, _Beach, sunburn, and Deidara.

_**AU, Warning~ Contains sex(anal and oral), **____**E**__**xhibitionism(The point of the story.), Thee server hate towards twilight, Ecchi Nin, Penis on Penis lovaring, more than one lemon, pointlessness, spongebob, and sand between the buns xD. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. I think we all know that if I owned Naruto, it'd be a porn...xD**_

_**Theme: Sasori is a **__E__xhibitionist and poor Deidara has to put up with his kink. So let's follow them through a whole day of smexxing eachother up. ;)_

_****__Enjoyy~_

Sasori sighed. He had no idea why he allowed the brat to force him to such places, actually he did, it was those damn hips that moved like a cat ready to pounce, the way he asked with the sweet sickening voice, the light grinding against him when he said he would do anything he commanded later, and when he did get what he wanted, the way his face lit up, those big blue eye's wide with excitement.

"Un, I can smell the ocean." Deidara chripped in and stopped Sasori's small daydream, Sasori looked annoyed and watched as Deidara pointed towards water and then ran until he felt the soft sand under him, the warmth wrapping around his feet as with each step he sunk in. He looked around for a spot, it had to be sunny for him, and some space around it for Sasori.

He found one the was perfect, it was next to a small cove, the sun lit the area brightly and it was closed in by small rocks, it was only big enough for two to three people to lay towels out and not be too close, it was perfect, and thankfully they were early so no one got to it before them.

He ran there and started to open the beach bag with him, he took out the red towel that was Sasori's and a Spongebob one he so proudly owned and placed them side by side together, taking off his shirt he took out the sun block, opening the coconut smelling cream he squirted a fair amount into his hands before blocking all the visible skin he could reach. Deidara felt someone sit next to him and smiled, handing the tube to Sasori.

"Can you do my back un?"

"Do you in the back? Certainly." Sasori chuckled as Deidara turned bright red and snorted.

"Funny Danna." Deidara grunted holding his long hair against his chest as Sasori squirted some block onto his hand's and slowly massaged the cream onto the slightly tanned back in front of him. Deidara let out a content groan as Sasori traveled his hand's lower, rubbing firmly against the small of his back. Deidara twitched and pulled away from Sasori suddenly, Sasori looked nervous and confused at the shaky body and labored breathing coming from his young lover.

"Dei?" He asked as he lifted his chin up with his finger, looking into the blonde's hazy eye's, noticing the small flush on his face. "Dei, are you not feeling well?" He said, bringing his hand up to press against the brat's forehead.

"N-noo Danna. un Just.." Deidara said flustered, his voice small and Sasori swore he almost sounded embarrassed.

"Look brat, just tell me." He demanded, but the blonde kept his mouth shut and looked alarmed when people started to arrive, he quickly grabbed his Danna's hand and pushed it against his groin, whimpering he looked down shamefully.

Suddenly it clicked in Sasori's mind, he'd gotten the brat hard when he was massaging in the sunblock, he chuckled and couldn't help but tease the brat.

"Well Dei, I'd say you're stuck between a rock and a _hard _place. I don't want to be to _hard _on your_ erect_ situation, but it's _hard_ not to be amused at the _rising_ occasion." Sasori teased and slipped his hand down the brat's swimming trunks, feathering light touches down the brats erection. Deidara panted and tried to push Sasori away from him, he felt his face heat up as people looked at them in interest, not seeing what Sasori was doing yet, but trying to find out what was causing the blonde to pant and groan.

"Danna! Stop, un I don't want that here." He whispered half heartily, his eye's rolled back and he allowed his mouth to hang partly open when Sasori responded with a firmer grip, his skilled hand's running up and down Deidara's cock.

"I-I Stop! D-danna _un Ahh_, If you keep that up, I'm g-gunna.._Ahh Danna! Oh _I-I _Oh_." Deidara whispered falling back into the sand, his hip's rising to meet Sasori's hand, pushing and pulling against his needy manhood. He felt his stomach quiver as he reached his limit, white hot pressure surrounded him as he released inside his pant's, reality escaped him as he regained his breath, only a second later to hear a few gasp's and snickers coming from around them.

"Ha, Brat, the whole beach heard you scream.." Sasori smirked deviously and straddled the brat's waist, holding his wrist's to keep his hand's above his head, he smashed his lip's against Deidara's moving roughly in the kiss. His tongue traced the brat's plump lip, taking it between his teeth he bit hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. Deidara gasped and Sasori took his opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's warm mouth, coaxing Deidara's to play with him. Deidara coyly rubbed his against Sasori's, pushing and playing the game of dominance.

Sasori reluctantly pulled away and moved his mouth lower, nipping and licking at the brat's long neck, his needy bites leaving small beads of blood to form before he lapped them away, groaning at the sweet taste of the coconut lotion and copper taste of Deidara's blood.

He left small marks all down Deidara's body, his tongue tracing down his chest and to a small bud, taking the nipple between his teeth and sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh. Deidara twitched and panted beneath his Danna, the rough touches and excitement of being watched made him hard again, he felt Sasori let go of his wrists and he quickly moved to weave his fingers into the messy red hair.

"Danna _Ahh un,_ we shouldn't be here _umm ahh_ doing this _ah_!"

Sasori shrugged, it's not like he was going to stop now, the ache between his legs drove him to continue to torture his blonde, running his hand's down his ticklish sides, a small breathless giggle passed out of Deidara's,mouth as he struggled to get Sasori off of him, he desperately wanted the teasing to stop, and for them to leave and do this at home, but Sasori had other plans.

He pulled at the blonde's stained trunks and pulled them down to his mid thigh, reaching his hand down he traced over the heated flesh, and down to Deidara's entrance. He circled the tight ring of muscle, probing and pushing against him until he relaxed and allowed Sasori to enter a finger inside of him. Deidara grunted and pushed his leg's further open,allowing his Danna more access to stretch him. Sasori darted his eye's around for anything he could use to make Deidara more comfortable as he stretched him, his eye's falling onto the discarded sun block.

He reached for it and smirked, pulling his finger out he coated his hand in the lotion before slipping it back into the brat. Deidara gasped at the cool sensation and as Sasori's felt around for his prostate, finding it in a few seconds. Sasori smirked and tapped at the nerve's, causing Deidara to stifle a moan.

"Danna, un. Hurry,I want you _ah~_" Deidara cried out as he tried to ignore the pain as Sasori added another finger inside him, thrusting them against Deidara's prostate, trying to help him not concentrate on the pain, it worked after a few minutes and Deidara panted and rode on the fingers, his head thrown back against the sand.

Sasori decided that he couldn't wait any longer, and pulled his swimming shorts down enough to release his engorged cock, pressing the head against the tight ring he pushed himself into the warmth of Deidara's body.

Deidara cried and dug his hand's into the sand as he felt himself become full with Sasori's cock inside him, he pushed against Saosri,chocking out on his cry.

"Don't stop,_ ahh un_ just move." He panted and felt Sasori start a rough pace, striking his prostate dead on. His moans drowned out the shocked gasps and laughter, but at the moment he could care less and just concentrated on the feeling of his Danna inside him, the pleasure recoiling in his stomach, only to break again. The way his Danna slipped in and out of him, his cock sending a uncontrollable heat in his body.

He allowed his hand to reach down and stoke himself, trying to match his hand with his Danna's rough thrusting, but his hazy mind wouldn't allow him to have full control of himself, his hand moved up and down slowly, his fingers running over the veins that popped through the skin of his cock, tracing each pounding one. He gasped and toyed with the head of his cock, using the precum to circle the head quickly before tracing back down the base.

Sasori gasped and watched the erotic show of his brat pleasing himself, the foggy pleasured look on his face drove Sasori crazy and pounded faster into the lithe body, his hips smacking against Deidara's making sloppy wet noises, only to further turn him on. "_Gahh_, Dei you're so tight." He groaned.

Deidara gasped and moaned loudly, screaming out Sasori's name over and over as he he felt himself grow dangerously close to cumming, his body twitched and ached with his need to release and he slowly let himself succumb to pleasure, shooting his cum all over his chest.

Sasori gasped and only got a few thrusts into Deidara before the milking of Deidara's tight passage forced him of his own orgasm, he felt himself cum deep into Deidara before he fell limp and panting against the brat, who was also panting.

"Danna un, I think we should...leave" He said looking at all the people staring at them, Sasori looked around and chuckled. "Sure brat." He said and adjusted his shorts while Deidara scrambled around to pack all their things. He wrapped a towel around his head, and threw on his overly large sunglasses before he grabbed Sasori's hand and forced him to run back to their car.

Sasori smirked when Deidara dove into the passengers side of the car and hid pathetically under his spongebob towel. Sasori climbed in and started the car looking at his brat, pulling the towel down.

"Dei, don't worry, we don't even live by this beach." He cooed and Deidara sighed "Let's go home Danna. Un I'm hungry and tired." Sasori complied and drove away, soon after Deidara was sleeping, rolling around as best he could in his seat.

Sasori watched amused when Deidara would yell at someone in his sleep, or mumble strange incoherent sentences, but he shook him lightly, waking the blonde, who grumbled something inaudible.

"Are you hungry still?" he asked and smirked when Deidara shook his head yes, his large eye's becoming even larger. " Well, we still have a long drive, so do you want to stop and eat or eat while we drive?"

"Let's stop, I get indigestion when I'm in a car and eating un." Sasori nodded and pulled them into a spot close to the door, sighing he watched Deidara put on his ridiculous sunglasses, he hated those things, they were freakishly large, but the brat loved them, he had a pair in almost every color.

"Danna, un, were is my shirt?" He asked, realizing he forgot to throw it on when he left the beach, Sasori shrugged and opened the beach bag, pulling out a shirt he'd packed just in case the brat forgot anything, actually he packed two of everything because the brat had a tendency to loose anything he had in his hands, on numerous occasions, the blonde would even forget where he parked and would have to get Sasori to pick him up or help him find his car, it was that bad.

"Don't worry, I packed with you in mind." He chuckled and threw the shirt at Deidara who threw it on hastily, it was large on him, but he tied it in the back so it fit him and was to his mid stomach, something that Sasori did not appreciate. "Brat, I gave you that shirt so you would have something cover yourself up."

"Yeaa un, because you and your exhibitionism kink mind if I wear a belly shirt when you fucked me on a beach?"

"I do, I'm not fucking you right now so pull that shirt down."

Deidara grunted and gave in, he knew Sasori wouldn't buy him food if he didn't listen, and he was so hungry that he could eat the grass growing next to the sidewalk, now that he was looking at it, he felt his mouth water, he was seriously hungry if the grass looked good. Sasori must have noticed because Deidara felt a tug on his arm and was dragged into the small diner.

"Hey brat, you know what we should do?" Sasori smirked at Deidara, who was busy stuffing as many french fries into mouth as he could, his blue eyes looked up sheepishly, and Sasori looked slightly grossed out when he watched the brat try to talk only to have his mouth be full of chewed up food almost spill out of his mouth. Finally he managed to chew and swallow his food, giving Sasori a goofy grin.

"Un, What Danna?"

Sasori gave Deidara the devious look again as he slipped a hand underneath the table, rubbing small circles against Deidara's tigh causing the blonde to gasp and swat his hand away. "Danna! Not here too un, can you ever stop being a pervert?" Deidara whispered, glaring at his red headed lover, who was rubbing closer to the blondes little me. He took in shaky breaths as he looked around at the diner, there wasn't a lot of people here, and they were in the back. Still, he couldn't just sit here and allow this, he at least wanted to move this to the bathroom_._

_"_Not here,___ hmm um ah_ seriously Danna. Bathroom un?" Sasori frowned, but the brat had a point, at least on the beach, while it would be exciting to repeat those actions here, they still had to drive awhile, and to be arrested would prove to be most inconvenient.

"Fine." Sasori grunted and stood and walked towards the bathroom, he knew Deidara would wait at least three minutes before he followed, they after all, have done this before. As to Sasori's predictions, Deidara walked in, checking over his shoulder ever five seconds, making sure no one followed. He looked at his Danna and frowned "Danna, this is a one stall bathroom, what if someone has to go? Un, that's just so unfair and ohh." He whispered, but before he could finish Sasori already started to attack his neck, his teeth nipping at the sweet tasting skin.

Deidara gasped and withered when Sasori pulled his shirt off his shirt, bending down to take a bud into his mouth, he circled the hardening flesh with his tongue, nipping and sucking on the skin around it. Deidara whimpered with half lidded eye's, his hand's weaving into the red hair tickling his chest.

"_Ahh _Danna, don't tease me un."

"Shush brat, I only want to hear you if you scream it." Sasori grunted and knelled on the floor, pulling down the brat's short's, smirking at how the brat was already hard and looked ready to burst. He licked at the slit, hearing a loud breathless gasp come from his blonde. Circling the head he nipped and suckled on the tip, his tongue dragging up and down what he could.

"_Gahh_! Danna, _I- Oh God_." Deidara moaned, his hip's moving subconsciously towards the warmth,but Sasori firmly held him back so Deidara would chock him. He pulled back and licked down the base, sucking at a random section of his cock, one of his hand's pressed against the slit, moving around the head and dragging light touches up and down his cock. Deidara threw his head back, his mouth opening and closing in silent screams. He was so close, he felt it,the pressure building up, he felt it about to crumble, _oh God was he close_, but as he reached that point, Sasori pulled away, wiping his mouth before he pressed up against Deidara, his lips pressing roughly against the blondes.

"Turn around." Sasori panted, and Deidara got the hint, turning around he held onto the sink, his back facing his red head lover, his ass pressed against Sasori's clothed cock. "Danna, hurry I need you." Deidara groaned as he looked over his shoulder, giving his danna a sexy smirk, grinding back against Sasori's erection, causing him to let out a feral groan, he held Deidara's milky hip's still, and quickly pushed down his shorts, pushing himself against Deidara's entrance, holding himself still before he roughly thrust himself quickly into the blonde's tight heat.

"_Ahh _Danan! Th-that _hmm oh yea_." Deidara moaned when Sasori moved quickly in and out of him, his insides being tormented by Sasori, who's cock pressed against his prostate, making him see stars, the heat and pleasure coursed through his body. He felt his leg's tremble, the once feeling of being so close returning to him, the pressure was so amazing, he pushed back against his Danna, matching the rough thrusts. He felt Sasori grip his hair, pulling it out of his pony tail, his hands wrapping around his long blonde locks, pulling lightly on them.

They both panted, moving their body's together quickly, the blonde's loud moans echoed in the small room, along with Sasori's panting. Deidara reached a hand between his leg's, and shamelessly touched himself matching their grinding and thrusting. It wasn't long before his hand was moving quickly up and down his cock, his body quivered and twitched, his eye's shut tightly as he called out Sasori's name, his cum splattering against the floor. Sasori grunted and released inside Deidara after a few more thrusts, panting as he rested against Deidara's back, trying to regain his breath.

Pulling out of Deidara he grabbed some paper towel and wiped the cum off his flaccid cock, pulling up his pants he waited for Deidara to clean himself and throw his clothes back on before they both high tailed it out of there, running to their car not even bothering to seat belt until they were out of the parking lot. Deidara gasped and looked at Sasori. "Danna, we didn't even pay un!"

"Want to go back there and pay? I'm sure as they clean up our little mess they would love to have us there again." Sasori spat sarcastically and Deidara sighed, he knew his Danna was right, he still felt horrible, he decided he didn't want to be a part of Sasori's kink anymore, it was to stressful, though exhilarating, but the cost of it was now they had to wait probably a year before they ever go to those places, and Sasori always was making Deidara do things in public, he can't say though that he put up a fight, he usually went along with it.

"No more Danna, I can't take having sex with an audience,it's getting old."

"You don't act like you don't like it."

"That un,is because I can't think straight when it happens."

"Sure." Sasori drawled out, rolling his eyes.

Deidara turned on the radio for the rest of ride, he felt exhausted, in need for a shower, and his body was sore, Sasori on the other hand was very awake, running a hand up and down Deidara's thigh, for once he wasn't doing it to be perverted, but Deidara squirmed and made a scrunched face at him.

"Danna, Lemme' sleep un."

"Hmm." Sasori hummed, pulling his hand away, leaning over to kiss his blonde lover on the cheek "I'll wake you up when we're closer to home."

Deidara nodded tiredly, leaning his head against his Danna's shoulder. His light breath tickled Sasori's neck but it felt good at the same time so the red head allowed it, turning off the radio when he was sure Deidara was a asleep he listened to the calm breathing, smiling down at his adorable brat, he had to admit, he loved Deidara more than anything, he knew Deidara felt the same. It was a nice feeling.

"Hey, Dei. Wake up." He whispered nudging the blonde off his shoulder, Deidara yawned and snuggled closer to him, mumbling something about five more minutes. Sasori sighed, Deidara was the hardest person to wake up, the brat slept like a rock. "Brat!" He yelled close to his ear, laughing when Deidara jumped and flailed around, his tired state made him hit his head against the car roof.

"Ngh Danna!" Deidara snorted, his blue eye's looked angry, his arms crossed, and he pouted at Sasori. "You didn't have to yell un."

"I actually did." Sasori drawled and parked in their driveway, stepping out of the car he walked over to Deidara who was stepping out on shaky feet, still sleepy. He helped Deidara to his feet and they both walked into their house, kicking off their shoes they continued into the kitchen, Deidara ran over to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, offering one to Sasori. "Water." Sasori mumbled, Deidara threw him a water bottle and both leaned against the counter, enjoying their drinks.

"Dei." Sasori purred, and Deidara looked over, wiping his lip's from the soda that leaked from his full mouth.

"Un, Yea?"

Sasori leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, his hand hand pressing through the crotch to Deidara's swimming shorts. "Danna! Ugh un, do you ever stop!"

"No, I don't brat." Sasori whispered, trailing kisses down the blondes neck, stopping at the junction of his shoulder. He trialed his tongue in a circle and sucked and the area roughly, enjoying the small breathless gasps coming from his brat. Deidara cried out when he felt Sasori bite him, already feeling the blood drip from his new wound, his danna's hot tongue lapping it up, teasing and poking at the mutilated skin.

"Danna _ahh,_ that hurts!" He whimpered and pulled away a little, Sasori kissed the mark before he backed up to pull off the brat's shirt, throwing it mindlessly onto the ground followed by the blondes swimming trunks. He leaned back to look at his blonde, the lithe body, milky smooth skin, the tattoo's of a strange mouth on his chest, that inviting look in his eyes, and his favorite, those sexy leg's with his creamy thighs that he wanted wrapped tightly around his body, the thought made him ache, he needed his brat right now.

"Danna." Deidara rolled off his tongue, giving that all to needy _'fuck me' _look that made Sasori want to throw him on the ground and fuck him right there. Deidara chuckled at his red headed lovers face and jumped onto the counter with unknown grace, opening his legs wide for his danna. "Danna, hurry before I grow bored and fall asleep." Sadly, he wasn't kidding, he could pass out right there, naked and all.

Sasori wouldn't let that happen, he was in between those legs in seconds, his hands running up and down his bare chest, teasingly missing the place Deidara needed to be touched, he ran light touches down his quivering leg's, kissing and sucking on his inner thigh, kissing randomly on the pale skin.

"Dei, you're so beautiful." Sasori whispered, his hand moving to spread apart the blondes cheeks, looking at his pink, twitching entrance "and you're only mine." Sasori whispered again, kissing down towards Deidara's most intimate part's, trailing his tongue over him, poking and prodding his entrance, Deidara gasped and moaned loudly, huskily repeating Sasori's name in a pleasure ridden delirium.

It wasn't long before Sasori felt Deidara's body tense, his panting getting louder. He pulled away and yanked off his short's. Before Deidara could realize Sasori was already pushing into the tight muscle, grunting as he squeezed into the blonde, who wrapped around him so perfectly and tight, he wondered how he didn't cum right there.

Pulling out he pushed back in, small groans escaped his lip's as he assaulted Deidara, thrusting as fast and hard as he could into the practically screaming blonde, who was gripping the side of the counter, his knuckles turning white. Deidara fidgeted as Sasori hit his prostate, the nerve's already on fire from the multiple times they had done it. Sasori also felt himself closer to his orgasm than he thought, his worn out body still sensitive, but he had to please Deidara first, he loved the screams and moans Deidara made when he came, his body holding him and squeezing him just right.

Reaching a hand in between them he grabbed onto the blonde and swiftly moved his hand on the heated, hardened flesh. Deidara came only a few seconds after his danna pushed him to the edge, slumping over he gasped and could only let out a silent, breathless moan, his body twitching as waves of pleasure erupted in his body.

Sasori hissed as he pushed through the squeezing muscles, only being able to get a few more thrusts in before he came deep inside Deidara. He stilled as he allowed the pleasure to dull inside his body, pulling out he had to catch Deidara who had passed out, he actually felt a little guilty for making his brat so tired, but never the less, he could tell Deidara ultimately enjoyed himself.

Picking up his blonde he brought him to their bedroom, pulling him under the covers before he also laid down. Hugging him close to his body he looked at his brat and smiled, leaning down he kissed him on the lip's, brushing his fingers lovingly across his flushed cheeks.

"Goodnight Dei, I love you so much."

"_Hmm,_ un too." Deidara tiredly said, hugging his danna closer.

___**First all: This is my longest Lemon Drabble /**____**AND**____**/ Second: This is just a random bunch of Lemons based off the thought of Sasori being a major, but adorable pervert, and having a fetish for having sex in public. /**____**AND**____**/ Lastly: I hope you enjoyed**_


End file.
